In an automobile various electric devices are mounted. As means for transferring electric power or control signals from a power source such as a battery to these electric devices, a wire harness is employed. As such the wire harness there has been advocated what is provided with an electric wire for transferring electric power or control signal, and a clip latched into a attaching hole of a panel composing a car body of such the automobile (i.e., see PTLs 1 or 3). Also, there has been advocated what includes the electric wire provided with a protect tube protecting the electric wire (i.e., see PTLs 4 or 5).